Various systems have been proposed for transferring objects in a wide variety of circumstances. For example, one or more objects may be formed into a layer which ultimately will be one of several layers comprising a stack. As a specific example, a pallet of boxes or cartons may comprise several layers, with each layer comprising one or more objects. Conveyors, robots, and other apparatus can be used to arrange objects into layers for subsequent assembly into stacks.
However, some existing approaches to transferring a layer from a first location to another location (such as a stacking location) suffer from deficiencies. For instance, in some implementations, a formed layer is swept or pushed onto a layer handling mechanism from the side. This can, in some circumstances, apply undue stress to products. Nonetheless, a handling mechanism may be needed for certain types of motion that are too complex to be obtained using a conveyor system.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved layer handling mechanisms.